So Here We Are
by closeto30
Summary: The Stitchers team reunite after five long years to celebrate a special occasion, but even after so much time apart, Kirsten and Cameron can't hide the way they feel for each other. Post S02.
1. Chapter 1

Pressing a fingertip to the corner of her lips, Kirsten delicately wiped away a smudge of excess lipstick before returning her attention to her own reflection in the mirror. She drummed her fingertips against the basin in front of her as she tried to calm the butterflies that were dancing in her stomach, fighting desperately against the urge to turn and fling herself back into the bathroom cubicle that she'd been hiding out in for the previous half an hour. Outside the bathroom door, Kirsten could hear the muffled sounds of chatter, laughter and tinkling glasses that indicated that the party she was supposed to be a part of was still in full swing and showing no signs of slowing down. Kirsten sighed as she flicked her eyes over her mirrored image, taking in her carefully applied makeup, the pretty sky blue dress that she'd picked out especially for the occasion, and the snowflake shaped pendant around her neck that she probably shouldn't have worn. The jewellery triggered a spate of memories; memories she'd tried to keep suppressed over the years but somehow always came back to her in the most surprising of moments. Lost in her thoughts, Kirsten jumped a mile when the bathroom door swung open and Camille slipped inside, smiling hesitantly at her friend through the mirrored reflection.

"Everything ok in here?" Camille asked gently, and Kirsten wrinkled her nose as she turned to face the pretty brunette.

"I'm sorry, I'm ruining your party," Kirsten murmured, and Camille waved her hand around dismissively as she leaned back against the wall.

"Please, there's enough Ahluwalia's out there to keep the party going all night long," she quipped. "There's a few people who are looking for you though."

Kirsten grimaced.

"I honestly thought I was ready," she said, leaning back against the basin and huffing out a breath. "I mean, it's been five years..."

"Five years can suddenly feel like five seconds when you're around the right person," Camille commented, and Kirsten tucked her hair behind her ear as she gave a half-nod of agreement. It had been over five years since Cameron had pulled her out of that last fateful stitch, kicking and screaming and begging for him to put her back. She'd been an emotional wreck, devastated beyond all comprehension, and she'd made it no secret that she blamed Cameron for her distress. Even as the Stitchers program quickly shut down around them and the team dispersed, Cameron continued to try and help Kirsten, but she had railed against him. She was drowning in the depths of her own despair, and she took it all out on Cameron, saying so many horrible things that even after all the time that had passed still made her cringe. Kirsten didn't even remember the day that he'd finally left; she'd more realised it only days later when it had finally dawned on her that he hadn't come back to her side. Even then, she was so caught up in her own tangled web of emotions that it was only months later, when Camille had called from her new job in Nevada with the news of Cameron's move to London and subsequent marriage to Nina, that Kirsten snapped out of her misery. The news had hit her like a bullet to the chest, and threatened to emotionally cripple her all over again, but Kirsten fought harder and clawed her way back to life. She headed back to school and found a job using the math and computers that had always kept her grounded, and made the decision to sell her childhood home in an attempt to take steps into feeling like she'd made some kind of recovery. She'd found the snowflake necklace hidden in a box in the closet while she was packing up the house, and even as she now shared a forlorn smile with Camille, she fingered the pendant absently. From the moment Cameron had walked into the reception hall, Kirsten had watched as his eyes immediately sought her out, but panic had seized her and she'd managed to slip away before he'd found her.

"Look, if this is all too much for you right now, maybe we can reschedule," Camille offered, and Kirsten cracked her first genuine smile of the evening.

"You're kidding, right?" she giggled. "It's your wedding, Camille."

"And if you, my very best friend, which by the way, still blows my mind," Camille countered, "are not able to stand next to me, I'll postpone for as long as it takes."

"No offense, Camille, but you really don't have that kind of time," Kirsten said with a wry grin, stepping across the bathroom space so that she could place her hands gently on Camille's rounded stomach. Camille rolled her eyes even as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Yeah, ok, so baby Samir might one-up you," Camille cracked. Kirsten cast her eyes towards the bathroom entry as Bollywood music suddenly began to pulsate under the door, and Camille started to laugh fondly. After a few years apart, Linus and Camille had literally stumbled into each other on the Las Vegas strip, and it hadn't taken them long to fall back into their happily dysfunctional relationship. Their connection was undeniably perfect, and Kirsten was genuinely happy that Camille had found a family to call her own.

"You need to get back out there," Kirsten smiled. "It's your rehearsal dinner. People are going to notice you're gone."

"Well, I am the life of any party," Camille quipped with a lazy grin, and then laid her hand over the top of Kirsten's. "What about you?"

"I might sneak out, if that's ok," Kirsten said to her. "I just need some time, so that I can be the best maid of honour ever for you tomorrow."

Camille pouted at her a little, but gave her hand a squeeze before she backed away.

"I'll create a distraction," she said with a wink, cracking the door open and letting a blast of music into the room.

"Thank you," Kirsten mouthed, and Camille grinned before exiting the bathroom, throwing her hands in the air as she went. Kirsten couldn't help but smile when she heard the happy cheer that greeted the bride-to-be's return to the party. Throwing one last glance at her reflection, Kirsten collected her purse and then stuck her head out of the door to assess her easiest exit. Camille and Linus were in the centre of the dance floor, surrounded by Linus's numerous cousins, but it took Kirsten a moment to locate Cameron, standing in a corner of the room and nursing a beer bottle as he talked with Fisher, though Kirsten could see he was still scanning the room for her. Breathing out a sigh of relief when Maggie approached the pair and effectively blocked Cameron's view of the room, Kirsten near sprinted out of the hall and dove into her car. Kirsten barely allowed herself to think until she pulled into the garage of her apartment. Removing her keys from the ignition, Kirsten huffed out a breath as she leaned her head back against the headrest. She'd known it, and tried to fight it, but it had been triggered all over again the moment Cameron stepped into her line of vision. Her love for Cameron had never disappeared, and she doubted it ever would. Kirsten screwed up her nose in frustration as tears prickled in her eyes. He'd moved on, and she had no one to blame but herself, so she had to pull herself together just long enough to be Camille's maid of honour, and then Cameron would disappear again and maybe, just maybe, Kirsten would be able to make some vague attempt at moving on with her life.


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding ceremony was a perfect blend of Linus and Camille. There was laughter and smiling and splashes of colour everywhere, and the love of family shone through in every word and gesture. Camille wore white, but had chosen to dress Kirsten in a sari in a vibrant shade of blue. Standing beside her best friend as she recited her vows, Kirsten tried and failed several times to avoid locking eyes with Cameron, who stood in his place as Linus's best man. At one point, Cameron had offered her a hesitant smile, and Kirsten had been so focused on fighting back her blush that she almost missed her cue to hand Camille Linus's ring. She was saved from her sudden panic at the thought of having Cameron escort her back down the aisle when one of Linus's many cousins decided to grab her and form an impromptu celebratory conga line behind the bride and groom. The reception was unassigned seating, much to Kirsten's unending gratefulness, and she slinked off as soon as she could to hide at a table in the back corner. Hours later, she was still sitting there in the shadows, sipping at champagne even as she acknowledged that she was a little drunker than she planned on being. Fisher had joined her at some point, and Kirsten reached over and stuck her fork into the large slice of wedding cake they were sharing before she took in the detective's rueful smile. Her frown as she followed Fisher's gaze to the dance floor softened into a smile of her own as she watched Linus spin Camille around in circles. Fisher made a soft rumbling noise in his throat, and Kirsten glanced back at him.

"Feeling like you missed your chance, old man?" she asked him softly, and Fisher blinked in surprise before he chuckled under his breath.

"No," he said with a small head shake. "Me and her, we were just a flash in the pan. Everyone knew that Linus was always Camille's endgame. I'm happy for her. For both of them."

"Naw, Fisher, that's so sweet," Kirsten sing-songed, draining the last of her champagne glass. The waiter who'd been doting on her for most of the night materialised almost instantly to top her up. Fisher rolled his eyes before he spoke again.

"Speaking of endgame," he commented, nodding towards the dance floor again. Kirsten glanced over her shoulder and found herself looking directly at Cameron, who was laughing along with Chelsea as they carried out the jerky choreography to a bad 90s hit.

"You have the subtlety of a brick," Kirsten sneered at Fisher, scooping up a forkful of cake and sticking it in her mouth.

"Someone had to say it," Fisher shot back. "Watching you two pine over each other is nauseating."

"This is a pointless conversation," Kirsten snapped at him. "You do remember that he..."

"Hi."

Kirsten dropped her fork as that one single word caused her heart to stop momentarily. Spots started to form in front of her eyes as she realised that she was trapped.

"Hey, Goodkin," Fisher said, holding up Kirsten's plate. "Cake?"

"Actually, I was kind of hoping that I could ask for a dance," Cameron said softly, and Kirsten finally looked up to meet his hopeful gaze. She knew her face had gone crimson.

"I, uh, I don't..." she stammered. She desperately wanted to form full sentences, but it was as though her brain had completely stopped functioning.

"Oh, go on, Clark," Fisher urged. "You've been sitting here all night."

Kirsten shot him a withering look that she sincerely hoped conveyed just how badly she was going to kill him later, and then turned back to Cameron, who gave her that hesitant little smile again that made her heart start to jackhammer in her chest. Taking a deep breath, Kirsten slid out of her chair and held out her hand towards Cameron.

"One dance," she murmured reluctantly, watching as Cameron tried and failed to stop his smile from spreading. She let him lead her through the throng of happy wedding guests until they reached the edge of the dance floor. Just as Kirsten went to take a step forward, the fast-paced music faded out into a gentle ballad, and Kirsten felt her cheeks flush as she glanced awkwardly towards Cameron. He responded by holding out a hand, and Kirsten only faltered for a moment before she stepped into his open embrace, placing one hand in his offered one and the other on his shoulder. Cameron placed his free hand on her waist, and the pair started to sway softly to the music. Kirsten gritted her teeth as she tried to keep her breathing calm.

"It's good to see you, Stretch," Cameron murmured in her ear, and Kirsten nearly fell apart at the sound of that all-too-familiar nickname.

"Cameron, please don't," she whispered back, focusing her gaze directly over his shoulder and immediately spotting Camille watching them with clear expectant fascination. Kirsten swallowed hard. The way her sari fell left an expanse of her back exposed, and she was suddenly very aware of Cameron's thumb tracing small circles against her skin.

"How's Nina?" The question took all of her courage, and immediately made her heart ache. Cameron cleared his throat.

"I, um, I'm sure she's fine," he said gruffly. "But I couldn't say for sure. We... we separated a few months ago."

Kirsten quickly pulled away so that she could gape at him in shock.

"You what?"

Cameron continued to move them around the dance floor in small circles.

"Things weren't working," he explained softly. "Honestly, I'm not sure they ever really did. So we made a choice."

"But what about..." The words escaped Kirsten's mouth before she had the chance to stop them.

"Jack?" Cameron finished for her. "We share custody, but he's still so young, he needs to be with his mom most of the time."

"That must be hard for you," Kirsten offered gently, leaning in closer to him again. Cameron made an affirmative sound.

"I love my son very much," he murmured. "But Nina and I, we're civil, so I think we'll be able to work something out once we move back here."

Again Kirsten was left staring at Cameron in astonishment.

"You're moving back to Los Angeles?" she asked, and Cameron chuckled under his breath as he nodded.

"Nina got a job offer," he explained. "And obviously I can't take care of my son if I'm on another continent, so..."

"I didn't know," Kirsten bit out, glaring daggers at Camille over Cameron's shoulder. Camille quickly ducked behind Linus, but Kirsten could see she was still watching eagerly.

"Don't be mad, Bones," Cameron soothed. "They don't know either. I haven't told them yet."

Kirsten knew she looked baffled.

"Why not?" she asked in confusion. Cameron sighed against her ear.

"Because I wanted you to hear it from me," he whispered. Kirsten felt her whole body soften, and without thinking, rested her chin on Cameron's shoulder. Cameron didn't even miss a beat, just pulled her closer and continued stroking her back with his thumb.

"I have missed you, Stretch," Cameron told her softly. "So much. I wanted you to hear me say it, that I was coming back, for you."

"Cameron," Kirsten whimpered, pulling back so that she could take in every inch of his face. "Wait, please."

"Kirsten?" Cameron asked, concern creeping over his features. Kirsten swallowed against the lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry," she croaked out. "I'm sorry for everything I said to you. I was awful to you, and if I had the chance to take it all back..."

"Hey, hey!" Cameron cut her off, letting go of her waist so that he could put his hands on her cheeks. Kirsten suddenly realised that she was crying. Cameron stroked a thumb across her cheekbone, wiping away a wayward tear.

"Kirsten, you were broken then, but you weren't ready to be fixed," Cameron murmured. "And I was too proud to accept that I couldn't help you. Walking away was not my greatest moment."

"Cameron," Kirsten whimpered. "I'm sorry. I should have told you..."

"Kirsten," Cameron spoke her name like a promise.

"I love you."

They'd said it in perfect unison, and they both blinked for a moment in surprised shock before an embarrassed smile tugged at Cameron's lips, which in turn made Kirsten's cheeks flush scarlet. Letting out a breath of relief, Kirsten folded herself against Cameron's chest, and he tangled his fingers into her hair as he pulled her in as close as he could. Kirsten wasn't even sure if they were dancing to the same song anymore. All she could hear was Cameron's heartbeat racing against her ear, and she was positive that her own heart was beating just as fast.

"Hey, KC?"

Kirsten lifted her head and felt the corner of her mouth curl into a half-grin.

"Yes, CG?" she murmured teasingly, and Cameron chuckled.

"Do you think anyone would notice if we got out of here?" he asked under his breath. Kirsten glanced around, finding first Fisher wearing a smug expression even as he knocked back a drink, and then Linus and Camille jumping up and down excitedly while they shared a celebratory kiss.

"I think everyone would notice," Kirsten grinned, "but I really don't care."

Cameron smiled back at her, stroking a finger over her cheek again before he slid his free hand into hers. Kirsten revelled in the warmth of his palm against hers as he led her from the dance floor, but she also took the time to stick her tongue out a Camille before they exited the room. Cameron stroked his thumb over the back of her hand as they paused in the lobby of the hotel. Kirsten cocked her head at him.

"Where to, Captain Big Hair?" she smirked, and Cameron let out a genuine laugh as he cast his eyes upward.

"I have a room upstairs," he offered cautiously, and Kirsten raised her eyebrows.

"Why, Dr Goodkin, are you trying to seduce me?" she teased, giggling even as she let go of Cameron's hand and practically skipped towards the elevator bay. Pressing the call button, she turned and wrapped her arms around Cameron's neck as he came up behind her.

"Kirsten Clark, I think you're still a little drunk," Cameron commented, and Kirsten smirked again as the elevator doors opened with a tiny pinging noise.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," Kirsten teased, and then let out a squeal of surprise when Cameron scooped her up and walked her into the elevator. He managed to nudge his floor number with his elbow, avoiding letting Kirsten go. She laughed as she pressed her nose against his.

"I love you," Cameron murmured, and then his lips finally met hers. Kirsten wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss she'd been waiting five years for, gentle at first and then growing in intensity as they both clawed to get closer to each other. The elevator doors slid open, and without missing a beat, Cameron stepped out of the elevator car and began walking them down the hallway. Kirsten frowned when he suddenly broke their kiss.

"Cameron?"

The man in question glanced around and then gave her a bashful look.

"I think we just walked straight past my room," he admitted sheepishly. Kirsten blinked at him for a moment, and then let out a genuine laugh as she wriggled out of his grasp and planted her feet back on the floor. Cameron rolled his eyes even as he grinned, and he took her hand again as he led her back past a few doors. He slid a swipe key out of his pocket and then gave Kirsten's hand a gentle squeeze. Kirsten smirked at him.

"So here we are," Cameron murmured. Kirsten felt her heart soar, and there was no stopping the smile that crept across her face.

"So here we are," she whispered back, and Cameron lifted his hand to gently cup her cheek as he kissed her again before he opened the door. Kirsten gave him her most sultry look, and then took Cameron's hand and very slowly and deliberately led Cameron into the room, making sure that the door latched firmly behind them even as she again wrapped herself around the man she knew she'd love for the rest of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Afterwards, Cameron sat propped up against the headboard, while Kirsten curled up against his side, smiling and giggling as Cameron scrolled through what seemed like a never ending album of photos of his son.

"I just can't get over his hair," Kirsten commented, and Cameron smirked even as he rolled his eyes.

"Between Nina and me, the poor kid never really stood a chance," he quipped, all the same running a finger fondly down the screen of his phone. "Nina's talking about shaving it off."

"Oh, no, don't!" Kirsten cried, grabbing for the phone and zooming in on Jack's impressive head of hair. "I think he's adorable."

"One day, when we have kids, they'll have hair like yours," Cameron murmured, running his fingers through Kirsten's flaxen strands. Kirsten raised her eyebrows at him as a smirk formed on her lips.

"When?" she questioned teasingly, and Cameron blinked at her as he went pale.

"Oh!" he stammered. "I didn't mean... If you don't want... I just meant..."

Kirsten laughed as she dropped Cameron's phone beside her and then twisted so that she could cup his face in her hands.

"One day, we'll have as many babies as you want," she told him, stroking her thumb gently over his cheek. "But I think that maybe we should try going on a date first."

Cameron's expression relaxed into a sheepish grin, and he tilted his head so that he could kiss her again.

"With all of our history, sometimes I forget that we never actually dated," he confessed. Kirsten smirked as she trailed her fingers downwards, leaving them to come to rest on the scar that marked the centre of his chest. She felt Cameron tense slightly under her touch, and she huffed out a gentle breath.

"Why do you always do that?" she asked, and Cameron cocked his head.

"Do what?"

"You've had this scar for most of your life," Kirsten murmured, "and yet every time I've seen it, you've acted like it's an embarrassment."

"It's a sign of weakness," Cameron mumbled, closing his fingers around hers.

"It's a sign that you're a fighter!" Kirsten exclaimed, raising her eyebrows in determination. "You're strong, Cameron. You're a warrior."

"And yet without you, I was barely fighting to live," Cameron murmured, and Kirsten's face softened as she leaned in to press her nose against his.

"Well, I'm glad you survived," she whispered, grinning against his lips as Cameron kissed her again. She sank into him as their kisses deepened, but right before she let herself get swept away in the moment, she pulled away and let out a deep breath. Cameron raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"You ok, Stretch?" he asked softly, and Kirsten bit her lip as she twisted a lock of hair around her finger.

"Cameron, even after all these years, sometimes I still get overwhelmed by emotions," she told him. "It can get pretty heavy. I just need you to know..."

This time it was Cameron's turn to cup her face in his hands.

"I'm here, Kirsten," he told her gently. "I won't walk away again. I promise."

Kirsten knew there was still doubt lingering in her expression, but she leaned her cheek into Cameron's touch nonetheless. He stroked a thumb against her skin.

"I'm here," he repeated softly. "I love you."

"You're here," Kirsten whispered back, the corners of her mouth twitching in the beginnings of a smile. "We're here."

Cameron smiled and then manoeuvred their bodies so that Kirsten was pinned beneath him. Kirsten let out an involuntary little giggle as she felt herself start to relax again. Cameron was smiling at her, and she could see in his eyes that he was determined to prove that he'd never stopped loving her.

"Kiss me," Kirsten requested softly, linking her hands against the back of Cameron's neck, her fingers teasing the curls that fell there. Cameron chuckled low in his throat.

"Gladly," he murmured back, lowering his mouth to hers, and Kirsten let herself get lost in his touch, and in the unspoken promise that had always lingered between them; that they would keep each other safe, no matter what came their way.


End file.
